Phoenix of Decay
Height: 70 Meters Length: 160 Meters Wingspan: 140 meters Weight: 16,000 Metric tons Gender: Female Combat Style: Primarily ranged Primary Attacks: Claws, wings Secondary Attacks: Tail swipe Primary Weapon: Fusion Beam Secondary Weapon: Miniature Suns Energy Style: Stamina + Elemental Affinity (Fire) Overview: A phoenix born from the heat created by a disaster in a nuclear power plant. This unnatural fire gave birth to a tormented and deformed creature, in constant pain from the numerous tumors that grow and burst through her body at all times. She can generate insane amounts of heat within the furnance on her stomach, to the point of causing nuclear fusion. She can concentrate all this energy into either a highly destructive beam that can melt rocks, or into variable sized "miniature suns" that can follow her enemies. Origin: Phoenixes are the embodiment of elemental fire. Every time the Earth is scorched by phenomenal blazes, either through wildfires or volcanoes, an immortal bird will be born in the center of the disaster. The creature is the physical representation of the event's power, and a remainder on how dangerous the Earth is. Few fires can reach the temperatures needed for this to occur, and, before 1986, all of them were natural. However, in April of that year, a horrible accident in a nuclear power plant caused local temperatures inside the complex to rise above a thousand degrees celsius. And in the middle of the corium created by this disaster, a malformed baby bird briefly emerged from the sludge before the place was sealed with concrete. Years passed while the little bird slowly grew inside her tomb. And after a few decades feeding on the radiation and rubble around her, the malformed phoenix broke free of her prison. With her mind filled with nothing but the constant agony that her broken body causes her, she attempted to end her own life by letting the other titanic monsters that roam the Earth kill her... but the relief that death brought was short lived, since, as a phoenix, she is immortal, and will always respawn at her site of birth when killed. She now blindly flies around the globe, scorching everything in her path, both because it aliviates her torment, and because, she hopes, it will attract the attention of a being powerful enough to put her out of her misery. Energy System: The Phoenix regains energy over time. Being bathed in fire will greatly accelerate the rate of recovery. Cold, on the other hand, completely stops energy recovery. She slowly loses her energy while flying. Ranged Combat: The Phoenix can concentrate the energy created in the furnance on her stomach to fire the highly destructive Fusion Beam in the direction she's facing. The beam gives both Heat and Radioactive damage. Alternatively, she can use the energy to generate up to three Miniature Suns, homing projectiles that deal less overall damage than the beam, but will chase the enemy for a brief period of time (up to 5 seconds). The Phoenix must stay stationary while charging her Suns or firing her Beam. While airborne, she's only able to emit short bursts of her Fusion Beam. Grappling: The Phoenix, because of her light weight, is extremely susceptible to grappling attacks, and due to an overall weak body, can't dish them all that well. The main move that she can do is hold her oponent's shoulders with her hands and claw at their stomach with her feet. She also can, with great effort, lift enemies with her legs, but only for very short periods of time, and mostly to throw them over a short distance, or batter then with her tail. If the enemy weights more than 60,000 tons, she won't be able to lift them at all. Melee Combat: Because of her fragile body, the Phoenix is not a very good melee fighter. Most of her attacks are knock-back ones, used to create some espace between her and her opponent. She can use her tail as a powerful club to send her lighter opponents flying, or use it like a kangaroo does to aid her in her kicks. Flapping her wings can create strong gusts of wind that may throw lighter or airborne opponents away from her. Her claws do little damage, but can be used in a pinch to make quick, staggering combos. When flying, she can use her tail or legs to swipe at opponents below her. Due to her extremely radioactive body, enemies that are susceptible to radiation will slowly suffer a small quantity of Radioactive Damage when in melee range. Weakness: As previously said, she is very light, and is therefore very easy to defeat in a grappling match. She can be thrown very far away, and is easily staggered. Although she can fly, she isn't particularly fast in the air, and being airborn will slowly deplete her energy. Charging her three Suns takes time (2 seconds for one sun, 5 for two, and 7 for all three), and leaves her very vulnerable. She is very susceptible to Cold damage. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Neutral Kaiju Category:SPN3 Category:Monster Category:Orange Kaiju Category:Female Characters Category:Bird Kaiju